Languages
English: Hi, Hello *Czech: Ahoj, Nazdar, Cau *Danish: Hej *Dutch: Hallo *Finnish: Moi *French: Salut, Bonjour, Allo *German: Hi, Hallo *Hebrew: Shalom *Lithuanian: Labas *Norwegian: Hei *Polish: Czesc, Siema, Dzien dobry (Good day) *Spanish: Hola *English: Welcome (back) *Czech: Vítej *French: Bienvenue *German: Willkommen (zurück) *Hebrew: Baruch Ha'bah *Lithuanian: Sveikas sugrizes (welcome back) *Spanish: Binvenido *English: Bye *Czech: Ahoj, Cau *Danish: Farvel *Dutch: Doedels (toodles) *Finnish: Moi *French: Au revoir, Salut, Bye *German: Bye, Auf Wiedersehen, Bis bald, Tschüß *Hebrew: Shalom *Lithuanian: Ate, Viso gero, Iki (see you) *Norwegian: Hadet *Polish: Czesc, Nara (Narazie) *Spanish: Adios *English: Good night *Czech: Dobrou noc *Finnish: Hyvää Yötä *French: Bonne nuit *German: Gute Nacht *Hebrew: Laylah tov *Lithuanian: Labanaktis *Polish: Dobranoc *Spanish: Buenas noches *English: Please *Czech: Prosím *French: S'il te plait (singular), S'il vous plait (plural) *German: Bitte *Hebrew: Bevakashah *Polish: Prosze *Spanish: Por favor *English: Thank you *Czech: Děkuji *Dutch: Dank je *Finnish: Kiitos *French: Merci *German: Danke *Hebrew: Todah *Lithuanian: Aciu *Norwegian: Takk *Polish: Dziekuje (Dzieki for short) *Spanish: Gracias *English: You're welcome, No problem *Czech: Není zač, Žádný problém *French: De rien *German: Bitte, Kein Problem, Gern geschehen *Hebrew: Al lo davar *Lithuanian: Prasom *Polish: Prosze bardzo *Spanish: De nada *English: Sorry *Czech: Promiň *French: Désolé *German: Sorry, Entschuldigung, Tut mir leid *Hebrew: Sleechah *Polish: Przepraszam *Spanish: Lo siento *English: How are you? *Czech: Jak se máš? *Finnish: Milä kuuluu *French: Comment ça va? *German: Wie geht es dir? *Hebrew: Mah shlomchah (m) / Mah shlomech (f) *Lithuanian: Kaip tu jautiesi? / Kaip tu laikaisi? *Polish: Jak sie masz? (przeziebiony = I'm ill) *Spanish: Como estas? *English: I'm fine *Czech: Dobře *Finnish: Hyvää *French: Bien, Ça va bien *German: Mir geht es gut. (Gut, danke), (Und dir? = And you?) *Hebrew: Ani beseder *Polish: Dobrze (Calkiem niezle = Not bad) *Spanish: Bien, Muy bien *English: I'm sleepy *French: J'ai sommeil *German: Ich bin müde *English: That's good *Czech: To je dobré *French: C'est bon *German: Das ist gut *Hebrew: Zeh Tov (Zeh tov mehod = That's very good) *English: I love you *Czech: Miluji tě, Mám tě rád (I like you), Nemám tě rád (I don't like you) *Dutch: Ik hou van je *French: Je t'aimes *German: Ich liebe dich *Hebrew: Ani ohev otcha (to m) / Ani ohev otach (to f) *Spanish: Te amo, te quiero *English: Good luck *Czech: Hodně štěstí *French: Bonne chance *German: Viel Glück *Hebrew: Behatzlachah *Polish: Powodzenia *Spanish: Buena suerte, buena fortuna *English: Congratulations, Congrats *Czech: Gratuluji *Finnish: Onnittelut *French: Felicitations *German: Glückwunsch *Hebrew: Mazel tov *Lithuanian: Sveikinu *Polish: Gratulacje *Spanish: Felicidades *English: I don't understand (that) *Czech: Nerozumím (tomu) *French: Je ne comprends pas (ça) *German: Ich verstehe (das) nicht *Hebrew: Ani lo meveen *Polish: Nie rozumiem *Spanish: No comprendo *English: Yes *Czech: Ano *Finnish: Kyllä *French: Oui *German: Ja *Hebrew: Ken *Lithuanian: Taip *Polish: Tak *Spanish: Si *English: No *Czech: Ne *French: Non *German: Nein *Hebrew: Lo *Lithuanian: Ne *Spanish: No *English: Where are you? *Czech: Kde jsi? *French: Où es-tu? *German: Wo bist du? *Hebrew: Le'an atah? (m) / Le'an at (f) *Polish: Gdzie jestes? *Spanish: Donde estas? *English: I'm there *Czech: Jsem tam *French: Je suis là *German: Ich bin da *Hebrew: Ani Shahm *Spanish: Estoy aqui *English: I'm scared *Czech: Mám strach *French: J'ai peur *German: Ich habe Angst, er hat keine Angst *Hebrew: Ani mebuhal *Lithuanian: Aš išsigandęs *Spanish: Estoy asustado, Estaba asustado (I was scared) *English: Happy birthday *Czech: Všechno nejlepši *Dutch: Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag *Finnish: Hyvää syntymäpäivää *French: Joyeux anniversaire, Bonne fête *German: Herzlichen Gluckwunsch zum Geburtstag *Hebrew: Yom Huledet Sameach *Lithuanian: Su gimtadieniu *Polish: Wszystkiego najlepszego *Spanish: Feliz cumpleanos *English: Merry Christmas *Finnish: Hyvää Joulua *French: Joyeux Noël *German: Frohliche Weihnachten *Polish: Wesolych Swiat *Spanish: Feliz Navidad *English: How old are you? *Czech: Kolik ti je let? *French: Quel âge as-tu? (J'ai vingt ans) *German: Wie alt bist du? (Ich bin zwanzig (20)) *Hebrew: Ben kama atah? *Lithuanian: Kiek tau metų? (Man yra 26 metai. 0,10-20,30,40 metu) dešimt = 10; devyni = 9 *Spanish: Cuantos anos tienes? *English: Do you like cheese? *French: Aimes-tu le fromage? *German: Magst du Käse? *Lithuanian: Tau patinka sūris? Tu mėgsti sūrį? *English: Tailor *French: Tailleur, Couturier *German: Schneider